


Not a Thing

by LadyChi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/pseuds/LadyChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at LiveJournal. "What if Angela and Brennan had dated (or been fuck-buddies) for a while after Angela lost Kurt ("Skull in the Desert") and Amy Cullen died ("Graft in the Girl") at the end of S1?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Thing

It's not a thing.

It's not a big thing. It's just -- two friends who are attractive taking comfort in each other. Angela's good at saving her heart from hurt and Brennan can compartmentalize everything, so there's no danger of anyone bleeding out over this.

It's just that it's... it's really damn good.

Brennan's clever at a lot of things, and it turns out activities in the bedroom are one of them. She's got nimble, agile fingers, a persistent mouth, and a sense of timing that... whew.

Angela will catch herself staring at the back of Brennan's neck. The way it's so graceful, slightly curved. The way she carries herself. She is proud, aware of her beauty, confident.

One day -- years from now, when she's packing up to move to Paris, Hodgins will find a painting of a woman -- curved hips and sweet breasts and ice eyes -- done in blues and purples greens and browns, and he'll know. Know what was there.

But for now. For now Angela and Brennan fall into bed, take comfort in the softness, and heal.


End file.
